Unplugged: The Drabble Hideout
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: Drabbles ranging from serious to absolutely funny, from in-character to OOC, from normal to drop-dead strange, and any combination in-between. Mainly KaiJou, but there is also Y/Y, B/R, M/M and others will pop up later. Rated for language and sex.
1. Installment 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairing: Seto/Katsuya (established?)

Warning: Drabble-ish, Shonen-ai, vulgar/crude/bad language, sexual scenes? slightly OOC at times?, slightly/very weird at times?

Author Note: These are just little drabble-like-things that were created based off of these steps: 1) Put your songs on random, 2) Press play, 3) Listen to the song once though just _thinking_ (not writing), 4) Listen to the _same_ song again, this time _while writing_, 5) Stop writing once the song ends!, 6) Go to the next random song, 7) Repeat steps 2-6 until your brain turns to mush. :D

I have to admit, I cheated sometimes. ;p

* * *

**­­­­ Unplugged: The Drabble Hideout!**

Installment #1

* * *

**Good Charlotte – Festival Song (89) **(KaiJou)

To say that Jounochi was angry was an understatement. He was pissed.

'Kaiba thinks that just because he's a richboy that means that he's such hot-shit! Well, he's not!'

The blonde had just had a rather heated verbal spat with the CEO, which the blonde had ended up storming off from. But he didn't make it farther than the front door.

A rough grip wound around his wrist, "Where do you think you're going, Mutt!"

"Fuck off!"

"What?" the other seethed.

"I don't need you ruling my life anymore!"

* * *

**TVfXQ! – CRAZY LOVE (133) **(KaiJou)

"Seto?" the blonde looked over at the naked man lying besides him on the giant bed.

"Hn."

"How did we end up like this?"

"If I remember correctly, it's all your fault."

"What?"

"You're body is always calling out for me to fuck it."

With all the sarcasm the honey-eyed man could muster, "Aw, poor baby. My heart beats for you."

"Out of my bed."

"Seto, you're such a dick."

"Hn, yes, you do love my dick."

A cherry laugh sounded from the blonde, "Seto, I don't even want to understand what goes on in your brain sometimes."

"It would confuse you too much, Pup. It's too intelligent."

Katsuya shrugged, "Eh, I don't care anyway." And he looked over at the brunette, "Hey, I'm getting my second-wind, how about one more time?"

* * *

**High School Musical – Bop To the Top (95) **(KaiJou)

"_OK EVEYONE!"_ The announcer screamed over the PA system, _"It's time to grind out your best! I want you all to work your tails off and 'hump' to the top! On the count of 'SEX!' I want all of you to have as much crazy sex as you can before the buzzer goes off!"_

Everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"…_Three..."_

"Ready to win this, lover?" the blonde flashed a smile over at his brunette.

"… _Two… "_

"I never loose," said brunette commented dryly.

"…_One… _

"That's the spir—"

"_SEX!"_

"You talk too much." And Seto pounced.

* * *

**The Beatles – A Hard Days Night (103) **(KaiJou)

Katsuya looked up from his comic but stayed in this lying down position on the couch, "Hard day?"

He got an arm-full of tired brunette, "Yeah, but when I'm home everything's fine."

"Well, I've been working too."

"I doubt reading comics all day is considered 'working,'" Seto mumbled from the crock of his lover's neck. "But you are a dog so I guess it counts as 'working like a dog.'" And then Seto found himself on the floor, "The hell?" The brunette looked up just in time to see his lover flicking him off.

"You take the couch. G'Night!"

* * *

**Shakira – Underneath Your Clothes (117)** (KaiJou)

Seto and Katsuya were curled up on the couch only partly watching the movie playing on the plasma TV.

"Underneath that hard exterior, you're a really good guy."

"Hn."

The blonde looked up at the taller man, "No, really, I mean it."

Seto smirked, "No one would believe you, Pup," The blonde just smirked back knowingly. The brunette then leaned in closer, "Come on, Pup, would they really believe that 'ice-cold Kaiba' would do this? To you?" he whispered as he started kissing the blonde's neck.

"Hmm, that's the man I love," a slight pause as Katsuya just enjoyed the kisses being planted on his neck. "You're such a bastard sometimes."

"Yep, that's me."

"Because of you…"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed these! I know I did! They were actually a _blast_ to write. ;D

If I get a positive reaction from these then I might keep posting my "Unplugged" drabbles. If not ...then… I'll probably still post them. XD

Anyway, reviews would be super-special-awesome.


	2. Installment 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairings: Seto/Katsuya (established), Yuugi/Atemu (Yuugi pining), Bakura/Ryou

Warning: Drabble-ish, Shonen-ai, slightly OOC at times?

Author Note: These are just little drabble-like-things that were created based off of these steps: 1) Put your songs on random, 2) Press play, 3) Listen to the song once though just _thinking_ (not writing), 4) Listen to the _same_ song again, this time _while writing_, 5) Stop writing once the song ends!, 6) Go to the next random song, 7) Repeat steps 2-6 until your brain turns to mush. :D

I have to admit, I cheated on one of these. Again.

* * *

**­­­­ Unplugged: The Drabble Hideout!**

Installment #2

* * *

**The Beatles – Like Dreamers Do (158)**(KaiJou)

**Seto fingered the picture that was on his office desk. There was a goofily smiling blonde, a stoic brunette, and a little black haired boy popping in with a victory sign. The picture was Katsuya's doing even though he knew that Seto would be whole-heartily against it. But Katsuya being Katsuya didn't care what Seto thought and took the picture anyway.**

"_Hey Seto! Come here," the blonde called out as his boyfriend walked past the couch._

"_What, Mu—" But before Seto could finish he was haphazardly pulled onto the couch and into a picture._

Seto remembered that he wasn't that happy afterward and stormed off to his office. Later that night when he returned to his office after going to the bathroom he found a small picture with a sticky note attached, sitting on his keyboard.

"_Don't be mad at Jou. It was my idea. Love, Mokuba."_

Seto had a small smile tug at his lips, 'Those pests.'

* * *

**K2 – Between Love and Friendship (188) **(Atemu/Yuugi)

Yuugi was sitting on the edge of the Kaiba mansion's giant indoor pool. Jou had invited him and the rest of the gang over for a little late night swimming.

Lazily dangling his legs in the water, the small duelist was lost in thought. Jou and Kaiba had been dating for about one year already. Even though to the rest of the world it looked like they would never make it, they were still together and Yuugi could tell that they could never be happier. 'They're lucky. I'll never have that.'

And with that he looked over at his darker half wrestling with Bakura in the water. 'Heh, Atemu will never like me like that. I just know that he just thinks of me as someone who he should protect. Not someone he could love.'

Not really looking up from his downward gaze Yuugi didn't notice the slightly taller figure drift over to him. And it wasn't until the other was pulling at his leg did he look up.

And there was Atemu.

"What's wrong, Aibou? And don't tell me it's nothing. I know you better than that."

* * *

**Big Bang – BIGBANG (128)** (Bakura/Ryou)

Bakura really didn't want to be there. But his hikari, being the sly little devil that he is, convinced his dark lover with shrug, a sigh, and a simple sentence, "Well, I guess Atemu was right."

Well the former tomb raider could not have that.

And so there he was at the Kaiba mansion with his hikari.

"Come in the water, Bakura!" Ryou called out from his place in the pool.

Bakura just lightly glared at his light.

"Scared of a little water, Tomb Raider?"

'Oh that's it. That little spiny haired fruit is going down,' Bakura thought as he launched himself at the ex-Pharaoh. "You little—"

As the two Egyptians threw each other in the pool there was an uproar of laughter and one pissed looking CEO.

* * *

**Nine Inch Nails –**** The Great Destroyer [Modwheelmood Remix] (200) **(KaiJou)

"OK, don't speak then." Kaiba was pissed and the anger danced across his eyes.

The blonde before him just slumped farther in the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

Kaiba gave up and ground out as he left the living room, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

The CEO's lover had come home really pissed and heartbroken, but refused to say anything about it. Also the blonde looked like shit. His hair was a mess and there looked like there was some dried blood on his lower lip.

"_What happened to you? Get in another dog-fight?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

That had surprised the brunette. The other man's reaction was full of anger and hate. Normally they would exchange a few insults back and forth, and then Kaiba would, in a round about way, ask what was wrong. And Jou would always give in and tell his lover his problems. Not his time thought. And it slightly worried Kaiba. 'What happened to my Puppy?'

What Kaiba didn't know was that Jou had just had a run in with his father. It was not a pretty sight. And Jou looked pretty good compared to his old man.

* * *

**TVfXQ! – Hello Again (259) **(KaiJou)

The blonde wordlessly walked into the bedroom and started undressing. He looked lost in thought.

He didn't even look over at his lover who was sitting in a big armchair reading a book.

The brunette man didn't ask, all he did was let his eyes follow the dejected form of his partner.

'I shouldn't have pushed him for answers earlier,' was the thought that crept into Seto's mind as he watched the normally happy blonde burry himself under the covers without a word.

After a few minuets of strained silence, the CEO stood up from his chair and placed his book on the little table to his side. Very quietly he began methodically taking off his clothes and gently placed them on the lounge at the end of the bed.

Wordlessly he slipped into the giant bed bedside his lover. He could feel the steady breathing of the other, but knew that the blonde wasn't asleep.

Without asking what was wrong Seto pulled Katsuya over into a tight hug. And Katsuya let him. With a mental sigh of relief Seto thought, 'Well at least he's not mad at me anymore.'

Katsuya broke the silence, "I saw him again today."

Seto knew who "him" was and automatically tightened his grip on his lover as he admonished himself for getting mad when his blonde lover had come home looking disheveled and with a bloody lip. "I shouldn't have gotten that angry."

But the blonde man didn't hear the apology because he was already asleep. Calmed by the protective arms of Seto.

* * *

A/N: I'm kind of in a funk today so I decided that writing some drabble would cheer me right up. But it didn't (as is evident in this installment). D: … I think I'm going to go write some KaiJou fluff now. That should help.

Oh, so, uh, that last one "TVfXQ! – Hello Again" was _much_ longer than I expected… And I _definitely_ cheated with that one. Needless to say the song was long over when I finished writing. But I just felt that it needed some sort of closure/quasi-happy ending. ^^; Oh and it was the "ending" to the fight in the "Nine Inch Nails – The Great Destroyer" one…that one I _didn't_ cheat on. The song was on the long side and wonderful inspiration for the piece, so I was typing up a storm. Lol

Double oh, "K2 – Between Love and Friendship" and "Big Bang – BIGBANG" are kind of happening at the same time. Kaiba's pool. Atemu and Bakura wrestling in the pool. Hope I made that clear. ^^;

Hope you all enjoyed them even though most, if not all, of them were kind of downers. Like I said, I'm in a funk right now...

Well, like always, reviews/comments are super-special-awesome. Thanks for reading!


	3. Installment 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairing: Kaiba/Jou (established?), Marik/Malik (established?), Bakura/Atemu/Malik

Warning: Drabble-ish, Shonen-ai, **yaoi,** **very very slight bondage/knife-play, threesome,** slightly OOC at times?

Author Note: These are just little drabble-like-things that were created based off of these steps: 1) Put your songs on random, 2) Press play, 3) Listen to the song once though just _thinking_ (not writing), 4) Listen to the _same_ song again, this time _while writing_, 5) Stop writing once the song ends!, 6) Go to the next random song, 7) Repeat steps 2-6 until your brain turns to mush. :D

Very slightly cheated again. Not much, but still.

**You can request songs for me to use!: **That's right! SetoJouFan asked me about this in a review, and so I thought I would bring it up. Every once in a while I will ask for song requests from readers. You suggest any song. I use the song as inspiration. Simple! So that's what I'm requesting right now. Send in your ideas! One request per reader please. ^^;

**­­­­**

**

* * *

Unplugged: The Drabble Hideout!**

Installment #3

* * *

**AN CAFÉ –****Smile Ichiban Ii Onna (126) **(KaiJou)

Seto walked into the living room with a very annoyed look on his face, "Can't you two play that thing quieter?"

"No!" was the united response that the brunette received from the two sitting on the floor.

Dancing across the television screen were multiple lines of 'music' that the boys were supposed to be hitting in time with the plastic taiko drums sitting in their laps.

Seto "humph"-ed as he leaned against the wall, "What's so fascinating about that game anyway?"

Katsuya shrugged, "It's fun."

"My games are more fun," the CEO mumbled and his bother snickered at him.

"Getting jealous, Nii-sama?"

The only response was another "humph."

"Oh come on, Seto! Lighten up, it's not like I'm cheatin' on ya with Namco."

"Mutt, if you _ever_ cheat on me—"

"God, Nii-sama, he's kidding! Smile!"

* * *

**They Might Be Giants – Fake-Believe (75) **(KaiJou)

Jou burst out laughing, "That is the _**fakest**_ smile I have ever seen on you!"

Seto's lips turned into a thin line, "What?"

"At least _pretend_ to have fun, Seto."

"I _am_ having fun."

A few more giggles, "Pish, yeah right."

"You shut your mouth, Pup," and the CEO's eyes narrowed. "This is KaibaLand, therefore I have fun here."

"Well, look at your crown, Mr. Mighty-Bossy," Katsuya sputtered between laughs, "What are you? King Kaiba?"

* * *

**Finger Eleven – Complicated Questions (126) **(Marik/Malik)

"What do you expect from _me_?! I only did her for the sex! She didn't _mean_ anything!"

"Oh, yeah?! It didn't look that way!"

"Malik, listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to hear you lie to me!"

"Listen to me, dammit!"

"I don't trust you anymore!"

And the evil Egyptian lost it, "Why? Because you found me with some chick? Come on! I'm your dark half, what do you expect!"

"I guess the only way to solve this is to tear out this love."

The taller Egyptian stopped in his tracks, "No." And then he mumbled to himself, "Tell me I'm dreaming."

Then Malik thundered, "No more lies Marik!" And with one swift motion he stabbed himself in the chest, "To tear me from you."

* * *

**The TRAX – Knife (124) **(Marik/Malik) (very very slight bondage/knife-play)

"Can you feel that? Feel good?" A delicate blade was lazily pulled across tan skin.

All the other boy could do was gently nod. He was already out of it. Already in sub-space.

"Good," the dark Egyptian cooed as he double-checked some of the binds around his hikari. "Malik, are you still with me," was whispered into said boy's ear.

"Hm?"

"Malik, answer me." And the knife was gently placed under the boy's chin, tilting the head up. "Are you still with me?"

"Oh," violet eyes were dangerously hazed over from lust, "yes Marik, I am."

"Good," and taller blonde smirked, "I want you 'here' so that you can feel this next part. It's not as fun if I can't hear you scream."

* * *

**Marilyn Manson - You, Me & The Devil Makes 3 (168) **(Bakura/Atemu/Malik) (Threesome)

A tan hand pushed the red and blond streaked head back down, "You're not finished, dear Pharaoh."

Atemu looked up, a smirk playing across his lips, "No, I think I'm quite finished, Robber." And then he moved up the other man's naked body, "Besides _you_ don't order _me_ around."

"Really?" a third man, a sandy blonde, smirked at the other two, "Looked like you liked it just a second ago."

The only reply was slight silence. The two on the bed were otherwise occupied.

"Oh, come on," Malik murmured, "Don't leave me out of this one again." And with that he pulled himself off of the floor and made his way over to the two on the bed.

After just a little bit the blonde Egyptian was whispering in Bakura's ear, "How about we make this interesting?"

And he got a furious kiss in response.

"Heh," breathed the blonde as Bakura basically pulled him on top of him. Atemu's mouth was occupied with something else at the moment.

* * *

A/N: … So, uh… I _totally_ blame the songs for the last three. And, I, uh, I really enjoyed writing the last two… I haven't done that kind of writing in a long time. Uh, yeah, that's all I'm going to say about those. ^^;

Hope you all enjoyed (and weren't too scared) by this installment of Unplugged! ;D Thanks for the continued support!

If you particularly liked any of the ideas/styles that I did here, please don't hesitate to let me know! I love knowing what my readers think. ^^ (Also, if you liked the lemon-snippets then let me know. Like I said, I haven't done those in a while, but if people like them then I might be convinced to do more. ;D)

OH OH! Reminder: **You can request songs for me to use! **You suggest a song. I use the song as inspiration. Simple! Send in your ideas! One request per reader please. ^^;


End file.
